Laissé Allez
by hearts.are.for.losers
Summary: Nalex is a lonely vampire that was taken in by Organization XIII six years ago when she was thirteen. Her life is a confusing one. She’s blind, but not totally, and she can read minds. As neither a member of the Organization nor an ally of the light, can


**Alright peeps. This is a story I've been sporadically writing for the past two weeks. I like the idea, but tell me if I should continue!**

**Title:****Laissé Allez (Let Go)**

**Chapter****: One – Auras and Cravings**

**Word Count:**** 1515**

**Pairings:**** Riku/Sora, Cloud/Leon, Demyx/Zexion, Axel/Roxas, and more…**

**Warnings:**** TBA**

**Summary:**** Nalex is a lonely vampire that was taken in by Organization XIII six years ago when she was thirteen. Her life is a confusing one. She's blind, but not totally, and she can read minds. As neither a member of the Organization nor an ally of the light, can Nalex find the place where she belongs and play matchmaker along the way?**

**Chapter One:** Auras and Cravings

_I wait, as he paces the length_ of the third floor hallway, with my hands clasped behind my back and my head bowed under my hood. I feel my lip twitch as a portal opens. An ego the size of Mount Olympus floods the room; a large flash of white passes through my vision, cutting off my breathing for a second.

"Xemnas," he greets airily. I flatten my back against the darkened wall behind me, resisting the urge to jump Axel's skinny frame and bite into his jugular.

"That's Superior to you, Axel," he grates. I stifle a giggle as his aura channels hostility. _And he says we can't feel…_

"Superior, sir," he sighs, returning to an abnormally monotone cover. "For what reason have you interrupted my pacing?"

"We have a problem in Hollow Bastian. I need you to go straighten some things out."

"What sort of things, Superior?" He asks, his interest piqued.

"Well, rather, I need you straighten some _people_ out." The leader's aura swirls white and orange. I cringe at the thoughts going through his head.

"I'm listening…"

XIII

"Axel…" I falter. "Do not do this!" His emerald eyes flicker over to me, and then back to the chakrams he's polishing.

"I have to, Nalex" he sighs, setting one down on a table and picking up the other. "What Superior commands is law. I have no choice in the matter." I've never felt a presence so depressed before. From my years here, I've come to know that Axel possibly has the most tortured soul in this castle. It constantly worries me.

"Do not think you have to," I mumble. "Just because some two-faced egomaniac says you do." Axel sighs in defeat. "Ax, what do you look like?" I lean against his shoulder lightly. He's explained what he looks like several times before, but I find it comforting when people talk to me. I try not to breathe, not to let the scent of his blood corrupt this conversation.

"Well, I have bright red hair that defies gravity. It's kind of longish and Roxas says it reminds him of lava," his depressed aura sinks deeper down as he mention Roxas. I lay a hand on his arm to try and calm him. "You already know how green my eyes are and about my tattoos. I'm really tall and everybody in the Organization calls me anorexic. I've been forced to go down to Vexen's lab too many times for them to test me and try and figure out what's wrong with me. Let me tell you, Lady, that place scary." Lady has always been his nickname for me. I smile as he continues, staring at the hazy patch of grayish purple beside me of me.

I'm blind. I haven't always been. But, thanks to my blindness, my other senses have sharpened to a very useful level. However, I can't taste things or feel textures. Those senses have been replaced by my ability to sense auras. I've had acute hearing since before I was a Nobody, and it just carried over and sharpened.

Also with aura, I can see people's eye color. I don't understand how exactly that works, but it just does. It's kind of frightening, seeing a haze of color and then – BAM! – eyes; I've gotten used to it. As if I'm not freaky enough already, I can read peoples' thoughts. It's voluntary, though. I have to think about reading their minds; I can't just hear them.

"Axel," I begin, turning to face him fully. His eyes turn to mine. I lock contact with them. "Why are you so unhappy?" His eyes tilt towards the ground. I can tell he's staring at his hands. "Axel, please tell me."

"I…" He begins, then stops. I see his eyes cloud with tears. Before he can say anything else, the tears spill over and he leans against me, sobbing. I rest a hand on his back and sigh.

"_Drink up baby doll, m-mm, are you in or are you out? _

_Leave your things behind 'cause it's all goin' off without you. _

'_Scuse me, too busy, you're writing your tragedy. _

_These mishaps you bubble wrap when you've no idea what you're like. _

_So let go, so let go, jump in. Oh well, whatcha waitin' for?_

_It's all right, 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown…" _I sing quietly as Axel soaks my trench coat with salt water. I continue to rub his back lightly. "Axel, you need sleep. Don't worry about the mission. I will go talk to Superior. You are too sick to do this."

"I'm not sick, Nalex!" He stutters through his cries as I stand and drag him to him bed.

"Trust me, Axel. You are," I sigh, pushing him down on his bed. "If you know what is good for you, then you will sleep. I WILL have somebody come and watch you. And you know whom I will pick." I bite my lip and flinch as his normally grey shadow mixes with a muddy brown. I rest a hand on his forehead. "You have a fever. Stay put." I stand and move to a small cabinet above the table where Axel was sitting just minutes ago. I pull out a thermometer. Walking back, I wipe it off on my cloak and sit down beside him on his bed. I shove the piece of glass into his mouth. "You know where it goes… Why are you afraid of Roxas?"

"I-I'm not afraid of him…" He says. I barely understand his voice because of the obstruction in his mouth. I pull it out after some silence.

"Read it. And do not lie to me Axel. My hand is more precise than this thing."

"100.6," he sighs. I feel him turn over and sink further into his pillows. I shake out the thermometer and wipe it off in my cloak, again.

"Then what is it about him that makes you so nervous?"

"…" I hear him open his mouth to start speaking, but he closes it soon after. "He doesn't make me nervous." I watch him closely as his shadow changes from grey to brown to pink to yellow and back to grey. I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Axel…" I trail off with a sigh. "You can't keep all of this pent up inside of you. You'll end up doing something that you'll only regret later." He mumbles something incoherently. "Why are you afraid to talk to him about it?"

"Because he's a moody little teenager that'll think I'm a pedophile."

"Axel…"

"Shut up. You know I'm right."

"Actually, Axel, I will have you know that you are completely _wrong_." I stand and toss the thermometer on the side table. I watch my hand morph to red. "Roxas does not think you are a pedophile, nor is he a homophobe, as you might think he is. He is not moody; he is confused. He needs somebody to talk to, and, now that his best friend will not talk to him because he is afraid of spilling his big secret crush, the poor kid is suffering. Axel, I wish you would open your eyes for once and see what you do to him. If you saw what I have seen, if you knew what I know, you would understand how much that boy really does like you." I finish calmly, walking to his bedroom door and opening it slowly, deliberately, so as not to rip it off its hinges in my rage. "I wish you would talk to him. You would feel better if you did. I promise. Come and get me if you start to feel dizzy. I will bring you dinner later on. Stay in bed." I leave and my emotions get the better of me; my arm acts of it's own accord and yanks the door shut. The slam echoes through the hall around me. I whirl around, angry with Axel, angry with myself, and storm down the hall, my breath coming short, annoyed bursts. I'm pretty sure I've never felt so enraged before. I dodge several shadows along the way to my destination.

When I reach the library, I rip open the doors, breaking a handle in the process. Before I step one foot in the vast room of literature, a black hand is in mine and I'm being dragged across carpet, wood, then back to carpet. The hand removes itself from mine and two are placed on my shoulders, pushing me down to sit. I plop onto a soft surface, I'm guessing a couch of some sort.

"Nalex, you're thirsty, aren't you?" The short black haze in front of me states, rather than asks. I note that there is a pinkish hue emanating from the left side of his chest. I'll have to ask him about that later. I look down. "You should take a break from the Organization, Nalex. This place isn't doing you any good."

"Yes, but Ze– " He cuts me off with a cold stare.

"A world of bloodless non-beings is no place for a vampire."


End file.
